Little Red Riding Hood, Fangs Edition
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Red's mother, after many years, finally allowed her vampire daughter to visit her Grandmother, after Red's friend told her she was sick. It turns out her Grandmother is not that sweet. Red discovers why she is so different, and Were, her friend, finally shows his true nature. Rated T for violence and blood.


Hi everyone! I'm Maddie! This story was originally an assignement for my drama class. I never though I could've done it, because English is not my home language, and I only came to United States ten months ago. So, I was so proud of myself (and also because it's 2am and I'm so tired that I don't know what I'm doing) that I decided to publish it. If you see any mistake, just tell me, so I can correct it, and improve my grammar.

**Disclamer: **The characters don't belong to me, except Were (yeah, I know, stupid name, but there is a reason why I chose it).

**Rating: **It's a rating T because of the violence, and the blood. If you think it is not that creepy, just tell me so I can change the rating!

Enjoy the story. Your reviews can help me improve it, so tell me what you think about it :)!

* * *

**Little Red Riding Hood, Fangs Edition**

Once upon a time, in a little village in Transylvania, during Vlad III's reign, lived a strange woman. She never steped out of her house in the daylight, nor mixed with the common folk. However, what people were sure about was that she had a daughter, who was not as odd as her mother was.

Her mother was a creature of the night. She was told to be as beautiful as the moon, yet as dangerous as a predator. She never ate anything and only drank blood from living creatures. No one ever approched her house, for they suspected her to be what they began to call a vampire, which was the name given to the victims of the epidemy (or curse, it depended on how religious the people were) that touched the eastern part of the continent.

Her daughter, a cheerful child, was as beautiful as her mother, but did not seem to be as deadly. She went everyday to the village, even though the sun was way up, and everyone liked her, even if they were a little bit afraid of her. She, however, never showed any sign of bloodthirst.

Her mother frequently sent her to visit her Grandmother, who lived in the deepest and darkest part of the woods. One day, her Grandmother gave her a glass of a strange beverage. It had an odd taste, but the child surprisingly liked it and asked for more, which resulted in her taking a full bottle at home. The day after, she was so sick she could not get up from her bed. Her mother suspected the beverage, and, after examining the bottle, she threw it, horrified.

The old woman then offered her granddaughter a white hooded cape, made of the finest silk. The little girl loved the cloak, and was filled with joy when she went back home. Her mother, howbeit, screamed and put her hand on her nose. She took the cape from her daughter's hands and threw it outside. The child cried so much that her mother, who deeply cherished her, not standing her daughter's sadness, envelopped it in an old clothe and went in the woods when the moon came out. When she came back, the cape was soaked with a warm and red liquid. Her mother hanged it on a tree and, the day after, she gave it back to her daughter. The little girl loved it much better, and wore it everyday. Soon, people began to call her Red. After that day though, Red was not allowed to return to her Grandmother's house anymore. She was really sad about it.

She had a friend, who also lived in the forest. His name was Were. Were was, just like her, a joyful child. His biggest pleasure was to hunt. The first time he saw Red in her deep red cape, he said :

« Your cape is covered with blood ! »

« Blood ? What is blood ? » curiously asked the innocent and naïve kid.

« Blood is the red liquid inside of humans and animals, » answered her friend. « The animals that I hunt with my father and my brothers have it. It is red, like paint ! »

« So… Blood is a kind of paint ? » she added hesitantly.

« You can say that, » agreed Were.

« Let's go paint, so ! »

Red came back home, covered with the blood of animals she used for her paintings. Her mother, understanding that her daughter now knew what blood was, taught her this was their food and it was not to be wasted.

Because Were lived in the woods, Red always asked the same question :

« How is my dear Grandmother ? »

And to this question, Were always answered :

« Your Grandmother is fine. She must feel better than I do ! »

Red and Were eventually grew up. One day, Red asked :

« Were, how is my dear Grandmother ? »

Embarassed, Were did not answer. But because his friend insisted so much, he revealed :

« Your Grandmother seems sick. »

Red went back home half-crying, worried about her Grandmother's health.

« Why are you crying, dear Red ? » asked her mother, who did not like to see her beloved daughter sad.

« When I asked Were about Grandmother's health, he told me she seemed sick. Oh, Mother, can I visit her ? »

In the beginning, her mother refused. But Red insisted so much that her mother's heart softened and she agreed to send her see her Grandmother.

The day after, she prepared a basket full of fruits, a pie and a bottle of wine to give her strength. Red put her red cape on, took the basket, and left as the early twilight's colors emerged.

« Now remember my little Red, » said her mother « take the shortest path to your Grandmother's house. Do not stop on the road. Give her the basket, ask about her health, and then, do not stay longer and come back home. Do not accept any gifts or foods from her. »

« Do not worry, Mother. I will do as you say. »

« One last thing. Do not get close enough for her to touch you. »

Red promised again. Then, she went out of her house and headed to her Grandmother's. She admired the beautiful forest under the surrealistic colors of the sunset. A little bit tired after a moment, she sat on a rock, forgetting what her mother told her not to do. Red heard a noise. She did not move, apprehensive of what could constitute a threat for her. Suddenly, Were came out of the bushes. Reassured, Red greeted her friend.

« Hello, Red. What do you have here ? » he asked.

« A basket of food for my Grandmother, » she answered.

« What is inside the basket ? »

« Fruits, a pie and a bottle of wine. »

« Do you have anything to make her little house nicer ? Like flowers ? »

« No, just food. »

Red was unhappy. She did not think about bringing flowers to her sweet Grandmother.

« However, I would like to take her some, » she added.

« I know a place where there is beautiful flowers. And some of the most beautiful only open during the twilight. »

« Where is this place ? »

« From this way. »

He designated a path that disapeard between the trees.

« But Mother told me to take the shortest way. »

« This one is a little bit longer, but it is still leading to your Grandmother's house. You will find flowers for her. And nothing can happen to you. I am your friend, aren't I ? »

Red, convinced by her childhood friend, followed him in the woods. The flowers were, indeed, beautiful. Happy, she carefully dropped her basket under a treeand began to make a bouquet for her Grandmother.

« Do not take too long. I will wait for you near your Grandmother's house, » he said, lifting the basket.

Too busy collecting flowers, Red agreed. But the flowers were so beautiful that she forgot herself, and when she was done, the sky was already dark. She got up and walked strait to her destination, knowing that her friend was not very patient. When she got there, Were was nowhere to be seen. The basket was on the ground. She took it and knocked.

« Who is there ? »

« It's me, your granddaughter, Red ! »

« Red ? Pull the bobbin, and the latch will go up. »

She did so and entered. The little house was still the same.

« Oh, Red, my dear, come closer to me. You grew up, my sweet little girl ! »

Red took out the pie, the fruits and the wine from the basket and diposed them on the table. She, for once, remembered that her mother told her not to stay at her Grandmother's. But she missed her so much that she thought a short time would not hurt her. She layed on the bed, next to the old woman.

« Is it the cape I gave you ? »

« It is, indeed. »

« I remember it was white. How did it become red ? »

« I do not know… All I remember was Mother taking it outside and then give it back to me. »

Unsatisfaction drew on the old woman's face, but she erased it so quickly that her granddaughter did not notice it.

« Grandmother, what scary weapons you have ! » said Red, looking at the weapons everywhere in the room.

« It is a dangerous forest, all the better to protect myself with, my child. »

« Grandmother, what big knives you have ! » said Red, staring at the knives on the walls.

« I do not have teeth as strong as yours, all the better to cut my food with, my child. »

« Grandmother, what huge hands you have ! » said Red, designating her Grandmother's hand.

« I am a hunter, all the better to knock you out, my child ! »

Before Red could react, she hit her on the back of the head. Red collapsed, and her Grandmother got up from her bed and tied her with ropes soaked with holy water, which weakened vampires. When she woke up, a few hours later, she was greatly surprised to find herself in such a position.

« You, little brat, are more resistant than I thought you would be ! » screamed a voice from behind.

« Grandmother ? »

« Such a shame that the son of a monsters hunter had a child with one of them ! So, naturally, I killed him before your mother has decided to turn him into a demon himself. And I tried to get rid of you. »

The poor Red, unable to get rid of the ropes, was condamned to stay still.

« The first time, I gave you the blood of a dead. If only you drank the whole bottle, you would have died. Half of it would have been sufficient to a normal vampire. But you, hybrid, were too resistant. Then, I gave you this cape, covered with a poison, deadly to every creatures like you, and you never came back. I thought it might have killed you. But pest your mother was too smart, and she found out. And, to purify it, she soaked it in a priest's blood. So, when I learned you were still alive, I pretended to be sick. This third time, it won't miss. »

Red screamed as her Grandmother approached with a wooden stake, aiming to her heart. Then, she heard glass breaking, and a huge, hairy form covered with what seemed to be torn clothes appeared next to her. The creature freed Red from the ropes with its claws, howled and knocked her Grandmother on the floor. Red, horrified, saw the monster –it was a wolf –opening the old woman's stomach with its teeth, and it began to devour her.

When she saw the blood, so red and warm, Red's eyes darkened and she almost jumped from her spot. Before she noticed what she was doing, she already had her fangs in her Grandmother's neck. When the sun came out, there was not much left of their meal.

As the first sunbeam filtered by the broken window, the wolf howled in pain and cruled up. The hair on its body disapeared. With many cracking sounds, the animal became much smaller and it took a human form. Red recognized him.

« Were ? You are a wolf ? »

« I am, indeed. »

He stared at her. She was laying on the floor, sated with blood. She was so beautiful, with her lips and cheeks stained with the precious fluid. He took her hand.

« My Werewolf…, » muttered Red with a smile, her eyes heavy.

She curled against him, and they both fell asleep under the sunlight, surrounded by blood and ripped pieces of flesh.


End file.
